Regroupons la magie de Disney et la magie de Potter
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: Recueil de OS-Songfics faites avec des chansons de Disney, et des personnages d'Harry Potter ! OS1 : Rolf-Luna. OS2 : Voldemort. OS3 : ... ?
1. Le rapport du matin

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. La chanson "Le rapport du matin" vient du Roi Lion.**

* * *

Rolf et Luna se réveillèrent tôt, ce matin-là. La clarté du soleil illuminait leurs paupières endormies, les forçant à dire bonjour aux petites lueurs du matin. Les oiseaux chantaient , alors que le tout se faisait plus ou moins calme, à l'extérieur. Les regards des amoureux se croisèrent et des sourires se dessinaient sur leurs visages encore ramollis par la nuit. En s'asseyant, ils se souvinrent à quel point la nuit avait été inconfortables. Quelques courbatures se faisaient sentir dans leur dos, mais cela ne les arrêta pas. Ils se dépêchèrent de s'habiller, avant de se précipiter en dehors de la tente dans laquelle ils étaient couchés.

Dehors, le temps était absolument beau. Les deux tourtereaux se lancèrent un sourire, heureux de poursuivre ce safari dans lequel ils s'étaient lancés. Se prenant la main, ils se mirent à parcourir les broussailles de la savane, en quête de quelconque créature intéressante à observer. C'était d'une beauté fracassante, comme à l'habitude. Les bêtes se pavanaient dans leur habitat, en parfaite harmonie. Aucune âme humaine ne parcourait ces terres, alors les animaux prenaient leurs aises, vivant naturellement, loin du monde.

_Les singes font des singeries_

_Les girafes ont l'torticolis_

_Les éléphants se souviennent, mais de quoi..._

_Faut que ça me revienne_

_Les crocos qui ont les crocs_

_Me proposent une escroquerie_

_Pour croquer vos économies _

_Mais je leur ai dit : "Non, merci!"_

_Les vautours qui ont le bec fin _

_Organisent un grand festin_

_Tous ceux qui seront invités _

_Sont sûrs de se faire béqueter_

- Oh regarde Rolf, un Enormus à Babille ! s'écria la jeune femme, qui était toute fière de sa découverte.

Rolf ne répondit pas, préférant sourire à sa bien-aimée, qui était sans doute la femme la plus merveilleuse et mystérieuse qu'il avait rencontré. La seule chose dont il doutait peut-être, c'était la véracité de ses propos lorsqu'elle parlait d'Enormus à Babille, de Ronflaks Cornus, de Joncheruines ou encore de Nargoles. Mais il ne la contredisait pas, croyant que cela faisait d'elle une personne encore plus unique.

Luna, il l'adorait. Luna qui était pendue à ses lèvres, lorsqu'il lui parlait des exploits de son grand-père, Newt, qui était également l'auteur de "Vie et habitat des créatures fantastiques". Luna avait toujours été fan de ce livre, qui regroupait sans doutes les créatures les plus intéressantes qu'il y avait dans ce monde.

Et maintenant, ils étaient deux. Et ils voyageaient, en quête de voir un peu de tout ça. Et ils étaient maintenant en Afrique, à la recherche d'un dragon. Dragon qui ne se révèlerait pas.

_C'est le rapport du matin_

_Tous les ragots, les potins_

_Pas d'échos incertains_

_Il est vrai point par point_

_Le rapport du matin_

Ils savaient bien qu'il ne se montrait pas. Ils savaient bien qu'ils ne le trouveraient pas. Mais plus ils avançaient dans leur voyage, moins tout cela n'avait d'importance. Ce qui comptait, c'était surtout de passer du bon temps, qu'importe si oui ou non, ils verraient les créatures qu'ils souhaitaient voir. C'était comme un objectif pas besoin d'être atteint, un but optionnel à ce qu'ils vivaient.

_Oh, y'a d'l'eau dans le gaz _

_Chez les hippos_

_Paraît que les phacochères_

_Ont gazé l'eau de la rivière_

_Le rose redevient à la mode_

_Les panthères changent de robe ?_

_Les jaguars galopent _

_Pour se choper une antilope_

_Les scarabées ont le blues _

_De ramper toujours dans la bouse_

Les créatures qui se trouvaient sous leurs yeux, bien qu'elles soient moldues, les fascinait. La nature qui s'offrait ce matin à eux leur faisait l'un des plus beaux cadeaux. Les créatures qui couraient, galopaient ou encore se reposaient près de l'étang, au dedans des broussailles de la savane. Couchés à plat ventre, les jumelles devant les yeux, ils les observaient, ces animaux gambadant aux alentours, filant en parfait harmonie. Rien chez ces bêtes ne savait déplaire. Pachydermes, félins, oiseaux, reptiles et autres mammifères se mêlaient les uns aux autres, comme si rien n'était plus naturel. Il était impossible de dire si c'était par amour de tout ce qui vivait que Rolf et Luna trouvaient cela aussi magnifique. Ce qui était certain, c'est que jusqu'à maintenant, aucun spectacle ne leur avait paru aussi beaux.

_C'est le rapport du matin_

_Tous les ragots, les potins_

_Pas d'échos incertains_

_Il est vrai point par point_

_Le rapport du matin_

- Luna, regarde !

- Woah ! Rolf, il est magnifique !

Un dragon était là, s'abreuvant de l'eau, au milieu des girafes et des phacochères. Le dragon qu'ils cherchaient. Les deux amoureux restèrent un bon moment à l'observer, parmi ces créatures qui considéraient sa présence comme l'une des plus naturelles. Ils restèrent en silence à observer la scène durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, le dragon s'envole à nouveau.

Ce jour-là, il aurait été improbable de croire que les deux explorateurs auraient réussi. Ce jour-là, cela avait été un grand jour d'observation pour les deux amoureux. Et ce jour-là, leur objectif de la semaine avait été réussi. Ils repartirent en direction de leur tente, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Ils avaient réussi. Ils pouvaient quitter la savane, à présent.

- Où on va maintenant ? demanda Luna, toujours aussi enthousiaste.

Rolf rigola, prenant la jolie blonde dans ses bras.

- On va où tu voudras. Le monde nous appartient, ma Luna.

Luna bondit de joie, s'empressant de ranger la tente. Elle n'Avait aucune idée d'où elle souhaitait aller. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle voulait que cela soit avec lui. Qu'importait ce qu'ils risquaient, où ce qu'ils rencontreraient. L'important maintenant, était de profiter.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce premier OS ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :)


	2. J'ai un rêve

**Disclaimer : La chanson appartient au film "Raiponce". Les personnages à J.K. Rowling, et le concept, à moi !**

* * *

C'était une soirée brumeuse, caligineuse. Le temps froid de l'hiver avait disparu depuis peu, on pouvait sentir la douce brise vespérale du printemps, à l'extérieur. Ce soir-là, les Mangemorts avaient été convoqués par leur Maître, Lord Voldemort, dans leur Quartier Général, dans le manoir des Malefoy. Les murs intérieurs de ce manoir reflétaient d'un vert smaragdin, rappelant les couleurs de la maison Serpentard, à Poudlard. La couleur des serpents, et des Sang-Purs. Rien de ce manoir n'apportait une quelconque ambiance chaleureuse. Le tout était froid, inhospitalié. Comme s'il avait été vidé de toute forme de vie. Cependant, trois personnes y vivaient bien, malgré que ce manoir fut quelque peu trop spacieux pour eux.

Lord Voldemort convia ses hommes au salon. Chacun d'entre eux étaient droitement assis, attendant le discours probablement abscons de leur maître. Ses plus grands zélateurs se tordaient d'impatience, se pendant à ses lèvres avant même qu'il n'est pu prononcer un mot. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prit une grande respiration, puis posa son regard rubescent sur chacun de ses sujets. Puis, il ouvrit la bouche, et leur dit, d'une voix glacée :

- Mes amis, je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui, car j'avais quelques informations à vous ... divulguer.

- Est-ce que ça concerne le gamin ? Potter ?

C'était Bellatrix qui avait parlé. Bellatrix était le genre de sylphide dont la beauté se cachait trop souvent derrière ses airs malfaisants. Elle avait le don de jouer les péronnelles, lorsqu'elle crevait d'impatience. Cela lui avait valu maints reproches, mais sa soif de sang l'excusait.

Voldemort fixa longuement Bellatrix, un sourire malicieux se dessinant tranquilement autour de ses lèvres grisâtres. Il s'inclina devant elle, puis lui offrit l'une de ses maigres mains, attendant d'elle qu'elle la prenne. Mais la sorcière figea sur place, posant son regard sur ses genoux, attendant un quelconque horion ou remarque blessante. Mais Voldemort insista. Il prit la main de la femme qui venait de parler, et la força à se lever, alors qu'avec grâce, il se mit à faire des pas qui ressemblait à des pas de danse. Suprise, Bellatrix se mit à le suivre dans ses pas, prenant de plus en plus de plaisir à danser avec l'homme qu'elle admirait tant. Durant ces pas de danse, qu'ils firent presqu'en igorant les autres mangemorts, il répondit à Bellatrix par ces paroles :

- Non Bellatrix. Bien que j'admire ta haine qui semble pareille à la mienne face à ce garçon, je ne vous ai pas réuni pour ça, aujourd'hui.

Il repoussa la femme contre sa chaise, sur laquelle elle tomba mollement, faute de surprise.

- Aujourd'hui, mes amis, si je vous ai réuni, c'est pour me confesser.

- Maître ? firent d'une même voix la plupart des fanatiques.

Je suis malin, méchant, vilain

La guerre est mon quotidien

J'ai la main froide

J'ai rendu tant de gens tristes

Mais malgré mon caractère

Malgré mon crocher de fer

Moi j'ai toujours rêvé d'être un grand pianiste

J'peux vous interpréter un morceau de Mozart

Chatouiller les blanches, les noires sans peur

On peut dire que j'suis sans pitié

En musique, je n'fait pas d'quartiers

Merci!

Oui, vous l'aurez compris moi j'ai un rêve

Les Mangemorts se regardèrent tous d'un même oeil amusé, sous le chant de leur maître, qui semblait d'humeur excellente. Ils sourirent en entendant un tel discours, bien qu'il était dans leur habitude d'agir en parfaits agelastes. Tous se levèrent, accompagnant ainsi leur maître dans sa folie passagère, faisant toutefois attention de ne pas lui voler la vedette.

Il a un rêve

Il a un rêve

Leur maître prenait maintenant ses airs de nostalgique, qui faisait fondre Bellatrix, qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Il tournoyait gracieusement sur la table des Malefoy, qui étaient plutôt outrés de ces agissements, qui finiraient nettement par saccager leur cuisine. Nagini, le serpent, suivait également la danse de son maître, tournoyant sur lui-même, créant à lui seul un endroit plutôt restreint où les autres pouvaient se permettre de valser. Tous tentaient de le fuir, craignant de servir de repas au reptile affamé. Mais Voldemort ignora ses hommes, continuant de chanter le discours qu'il souhaitait leur dire.

Loin d'être cruel je suis plutôt bon élève

Si je n'suis pas de bonne humeur

J'ai tout d'même un coeur de rêveur

Tout comme chacun de vous

Moi j'ai un rêve

Il termina son discours sur ces paroles, en s'inclinant devant ses sujets, qui avaient vite regagné leurs sièges, de crainte qu'il ne les blâme pour avoir viré ses belles paroles au ridicule. Il se rassit également, afin de récolter les avis de ses camarades. Chacun d'entre eux approuvèrent, ne sachant que répondre. Mais cela ne comptait pas. Maintenant, au moins, chacun aurait de quoi rire, en l'absence du maître. Chacun repartirait maintenant l'esprit léger, de cette réunion qui pour une fois, n'avait aucunement gâché leur vie. C'était difficile à croire. Mais ce jour-là, Lord Voldemort avait semé dans des coeurs de pierres un peu de tendresse et de nostalgie. Désormais, maintenant qu'ils savaient réellement qui était leur maître sous ce masque de mesquin vilain, ils le suivraient jusqu'au bout. Chacun, ainsi, le ferait pour la même raison : chacun possédait un rêve. Tout comme Lord Voldemort.

* * *

**Et voilà pour celui-ci ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^' Une petite review peut-être ? **


End file.
